vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeker
Meeker is a human orphaned boy of 7 or 8 years old from the village of Coeverlan. He seeks to accompany D and Iriya on their journey after having developed an affinity for the pair. Makes his appearance in Iriya the Berserker. Appearance He wore a jacket, shorts, and thick soled walking shoes—the typical gear of someone from a family of moderate means on a journey. Likewise, the shoulder bag slung across his left shoulder was standard traveling equipment. While it didn't seem conceivable he was on his he didn't seem to be lost. The boy stood dumbfounded in the white light. It was through encouragement that his voice sounded a little more composed, though his expression was still stiff and his cheeks trembled. Given that he looked to be only seven or eight years old, it was no surprise that an abode of the Nobility on a lightning covered plain would inspire terror more than curiosity. Personality He is a surprisingly practical, rational, mature, insightful, forgiving young boy. Intelligent and way more knowledgeable than his years would imply and even more knowledgeable for anyone of any age under a hundred. Though he is still developing he learns quickly and develops fast. He has high strategic thinking displayed on the journey, many times coming up with plans that neither D nor Iriya even came up with, making him very useful despite initially thought to be more of a burden than a help. He seems to love his family deeply despite their flaws and has a deep caring for their well being and happiness even more than they have for his. As the journey goes on he gains more and more confidence in his abilities and draws strength from D and Irya allowing him to further use their example as a template for the foundation of his character building. Biography He meets the pair on the plain in the southern Frontier known as the Lightning Thicket of the Gods. It is here he was abandoned by Nadja, who was given money and the responsibility of getting him to his uncle in McCrory. His uncle is the Mayor of McCrory. After his mother ran off possibly to the Capital and his father died leaving him some money he was given to the orphanage where they found out about his closest relative. His uncle is his father's younger brother, the two did not get along and he did not want custody of Meeker until he heard about his father leaving him money. Nadja may have been tasked with taking the money and bringing it back to his uncle. The circumstances about his father dying seems to have happened six months before these events where he died in an artificially manufactured tornado. Some time before this though he was also in an argument he and Meeker's mother had which ended when she picked up a gun and shot him. His father being the town treasurer also kept the money in their home which she helped herself to. She took the towns money and ran off, maybe even back to the Capital where she is from where she may know people that can keep her hidden and live comfortable with the money she has acquired. People who know her said she should've known from the start she wasn't cut out for living way off in a little Frontier village she ended up at. Meeker believes this is the case as well. He also believes it was a mistake to for her to marry his father and to have him. He accompanies D and Iriya on their trip barely surviving the dangerous situations they get into all in the hope of them at some point getting him to a safe place to live. In the end he is there for Iriya when she dies and later tends to her grave visiting every year and saying some words to her. D also frequents this grave site but seems to avoid running into Meeker. *more to come Powers and Abilities None. An ordinary boy physically. Though he is quite intelligent, mature, insightful, and knowledgeable for most humans despite his age. Equipment Frontier Evils and Their Means of Destruction Based on Oral Tradition- Most of Meeker's vast knowledge comes from reading books. This is an unfinished yet to be put together book from the holyman Father Montague Lord Jessun. A man who roamed the Frontier a century ago collecting all kinds of old legends and stories. But before he could put them all together in a single volume, he had a heart attack and died. Some how after his death Meeker's father procured the notes and documents of these from the holy man. After his father died Meek most likely still has it since it is still so fresh in his mind. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human